This invention relates to torque transmitting connectors between machine tools, and more specifically relates to such connectors between automatic stud driving tools and torque limiting devices. The automatic stud drivers to which this invention relates are typically able to grasp a stud and thread it into a workpiece, and are then capable of automatically releasing the stud without the requirement that the stud be unthreaded from the tool. Torque limiting devices of the type to which this invention relates are typically those which have an as an input a high torque input, and provide means for disengaging the input torque from the output of the torque limiting device when a predetermined maximum torque at the output is encountered.